Oh My Goddess!: Truly Blessed
by KnightAngel765
Summary: Keiichi's past is never something that is discussed in the manga or anime so I decided to create one...a very unfortunate one. How will this affect Belldandy and Keiichi's relationship? What will it take for Belldandy and Keiichi to find happiness together?
1. Chapter 1

Ah My Goddess: Truly Blessed

It is said that from the moment we are born that Fate begins to exert its control over us. From our birth to our death our every action, even our every thought is dictated by Fate. For those that Fate chooses to bless with her good fortune their lives are easy. They have no worries, no hardships, blessed with both beauty and wealth they lead truly charmed lives troubled only by trivial things.

However what about those that Fate curses with misfortune? There must be balance in all things and fortune and misfortune are no different. For every fortunate person there is one who is cursed with misfortune. These people are the ones that lead lives full of suffering and heartbreak, always seeking happiness and except for fleeting moments that are quickly lost, never finding it.

Most of these people become bitter and closed off to the world. Wallowing in their own misery and eventually unable to find even fleeting moments of happiness their hearts become lost in the darkness of misery and self-pity. They believe their lives meaningless and wonder why it seems that all around them are blessed with happiness. Truly it is their own belief that they will never find happiness that entraps them in their misery.

Keiichi Morisato is one of those people cursed with misfortune. Fate has seen fit to truly curse Keiichi, while the balance of fortune and misfortune in the world is usually set at a 1:1 ratio with one fortunate and one misfortunate person, Keiichi bears the misfortunes of 3 people. From the scars of his childhood until the now in his university years Keiichi has borne more that his fair share of misfortune.

Yet unlike most of those required to bear misfortune Keiichi has not let the hardships he has borne to control his life. The decisions he has made to deal with the circumstances Fate has given him are different from any other person's. Instead of losing himself in the misery he bears he has allowed it to strengthen him.

While it may seem that Fate controls our every action this is untrue. While Fate does have some measure of control over us it cannot rob us of our free agency. While Fate may be able to dictate some of the events in our lives it cannot dictate how we will react to them. The choices we will make in order to deal with the circumstances we are given. We will always have the choice. It is these choices that truly decide how our lives will play out. These turning points in our lives that decide the life we will lead.

But remember that all things must be in balance. Fortune and misfortune are no exception. Keiichi being required by Fate to bear the misfortunes of three people is terribly out of balance. So out of balance in fact that The Almighty One himself has seen fit to intervene. It is said that only the Almighty One can peer into the heart of man and pass judgment upon them. He alone determines who is worthy to receive Heaven's Grace.

Those deemed worthy of this blessing shall have one wish granted to them. One perfect wish to help ease their suffering. Unbeknownst to Keiichi he had been found worthy of this great blessing. In passing judgment on him the Almighty One had also seen the deepest desire of his heart.

It is startling the effect that one person can have on another. Offering simple friendship to unconditional love the changes this one person can bring to another is incredible. From someone to rely on, to give support and comfort, to simply being there to help bear your burdens they can indeed change the entire course of a person's life.

However finding someone to share your heart with, and who is willing to share their heart with you is no easy task. Some search their entire lives and never find it. Friendship is a great thing but it pales in comparison to finding that one person. To have a partner, an equal to always be with you to help you bear your burdens is the most fortunate thing that could happen to a person.

Unconditional love is not something that is common, for someone to find it they must be truly blessed. It makes one capable of handling even the very worst of things. This was the deepest desire of Keiichi's heart, to find one woman willing to be his partner, to give his heart to. Keiichi would find his partner in the most unexpected of ways and in the most unexpected of places, with a person even he in his wildest dreams could never have imagined.

After all, there are very few men worthy of the heart of a goddess, especially a goddess like Belldandy.

A/N This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a few months now and I've finally decided to put it down in the hopes that I'll be able to sleep at night. This will not be the Keiichi from the manga. He will be quite different. His past has (to my knowledge) never been spoken of in the manga or anime and this story will deal with that. Aside from a brief mention of his parents nothing more has been said on it so I'm going to make one for him. A very unfortunate one. He was after all born under a star of misfortune. In the manga it seemed to me that he wasn't misfortunate so much as just unlucky. It is my feeling that someone misfortunate would have a much harder time of things than someone who is simply unlucky. I will likely get the next chapter up today. I'm currently on a writing jag so we'll see how much I can get down today. Anyway let me know what you think.

P.S. Let me know what you think of the title. I'm still not sure about it…


	2. Chapter 2

Truly Blessed Ch 1

"What would you wish for?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you were in my place what would you wish for? What wish would make a goddess like you truly happy?"

'A wish that would make a goddess happy?'

"I…I'm not sure. No one has ever asked me that before." she said as she looked into his warm brown eyes. "Why?" she asked him "Why do you want to know what wish would make a goddess happy?"

He smiled softly at her as he answered "You're a goddess Belldandy. If a human like me deserves to be happy than why not a goddess like you? Besides…I'm sure you are more deserving of it than I am."

As she watched his eyes grow dark with sadness and the smile slip away from his face she felt a pang in her heart. "I…I am not anyone special. I'm certain I don't deserve this…Belldandy…you said you could read my mind right?" "Yes" she replied slightly confused.

"What about my heart? Can you look into my heart?" he asked her with a sad smile on his face. "Yes…but only with your consent." He laughed softly "Alright then, this isn't my wish but I want you to look into my heart and tell me what you see there. Then if you still think me worthy than I'll ask for my wish. If not than I want you to wish for something that will make you happy."

"Alright then." she replied "Give me your hands please." As he gently placed his hands in her own she wondered at the feel and texture of his hands. Rough and calloused, yet strong and very warm. Her own hands felt so small in his and she could tell he was taking great care to be very gentle with her…almost like he was afraid he was going to hurt her.

"You'll understand once you look into my heart." As she looked up she saw that same sad smile cross his face, that same sadness in his eyes. "Goddess or not….I could still hurt you if I'm not careful." "I know." She replied softly with a gentle smile on her lips. "I don't need to look into your heart Keiichi. I…I have watched over you since your time on this Earth began. I have seen all that your heart has had to suffer. I know how broken your heart has become and why it has become so." "I know your heart Keiichi Morisato." She said as she moved closer to him and gently wrapped her arms around him from behind with her clasped hands resting on his heart.

'This feeling…I've felt it before…many times before.' Keiichi thought as his hands moved of their own accord to clasp Belldandy's tightly. "Do you remember this feeling?" she whispered softly

"Y-Yes" he replied his voice thick with emotion. "Every time something bad happened, every time I felt lost or alone this feeling would always come over me and I would know somehow that I was not alone. T-that there was someone out there who loved me with all their heart."

Belldandy smiled softly at him as she looked into his eyes. "Good. I'm glad my feelings were always able to reach you." "I-I'm sorry…." "Sorry for what?" she gently asked. "This feeling…I can't describe it. I don't have the words. It's so… warm and comforting…and my heart…"

"Yes?" "For the first time in a long time my heart feels at peace….it feels whole. But still even that is so inadequate…..it just isn't enough to explain it." As he looked into her eyes he found himself unable to meet her gaze. The look in her eyes…it wasn't a look that he had ever seen directed to him before. He had seen it in other people, the way they looked at their lover or their spouse. He had longed for it and never expected to find it.

He took a deep breath as he looked up into her eyes and searched her clear blue eyes for any trace of deception. He found none. All he saw was her complete and unconditional love. Love that was directed at him. "Why?" he asked her "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Because I love you" was her simple reply "All your life I have watched over you, seen your trials and your hardships. All of your pain and heartbreak, every time someone added another scar to your already broken heart, every time that happened to you it broke my heart as well." "W-Why? Why would you…?"

"Because I love you. Keiichi for all of the pain that your heart has suffered you are that much stronger for it. Most who have suffered as you have would have let it break them but you have not. Your heart may be scarred and bleeding even now and yet you still press forward. You have not let your pain and loss overcome you. You who were born under a star of misfortune has not let fate break your spirits. You out of all the many people I have helped in my service to the Almighty One you are the only one that has ever shown such kindness and compassion as to ask a goddess what would make her happy. This is one of the many reasons why my heart belongs to you. You always show others kindness even when you yourself will suffer for it. You are poor and yet you do not hesitate to share what little you have with anyone who may need it. Your compassion is unmatched even among the gods and goddesses. You would help a complete stranger simply because…"

"Because my heart demands it and my soul will accept nothing less." Keiichi finished for her. He smiled at her as he gently laced his fingers with hers. Belldandy smiled softly back at him as she replied "Yes, and that most of all is why I love you so much. Because of your heart and soul. Keiichi… you asked what I would wish for…what would make me happy….I would wish for you….for you to be with me always."

"W-Why?"

"Because I love you." Keiichi looked at her clear sky blue eyes as she continued. "I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it until you believe it." "That may be a lot Belldandy." Keiichi replied "Besides is it even possible for me to be with you forever? Eventually I will grow old and die right? I don't want you to have to go through that just for a few short years with me. I'm not worth it just to break your heart in the end. No one deserves that."

She hugged him tighter as she replied "Keiichi…every human being has the potential to become a god or goddess most simply never realize it. A god or goddess is born of their trials and suffering. The challenges they face make them stronger than ordinary people both physically and emotionally. With all of your suffering you are already far closer than any other human has ever been. Have you never wondered why you are so much stronger even though your smaller than most people, why you rarely get sick, how your wounds heal so quickly, why it is so easy for you to learn almost anything? It is because your heart and soul are so very strong. They push your body and mind into a plane of existence beyond that of almost every other human. You are slowly gaining the strength of a god Keiichi. Strength that comes from the soul and the heart. Your suffering has made you strong, while your life is not any easier than it was before your heart and soul have simply adapted you to be able to handle it better. There is only one thing left for you to do to become a god."

"What is it?" Keiichi asked "Let me show you" Belldandy replied as she gently untangled herself from his arms and kneeled in front of him. "Holy Bell come forth" she spoke softly. Keiichi was in awe as a pair of pure white wings blossomed from Belldandy's back. His awe turned to shock as the full form of Holy Bell came into being.

Holy Bell was smiling softly at him with the same love and affection he had seen in Belldandy's eyes. Her blonde hair shone like the sun and a white flowing robe covered her softly glowing skin. "This is Holy Bell. She is my angel and my partner. She is always with me regardless of where I go."

Keiichi was quiet as he tried to gather his thoughts into something coherent enough to give voice to. "So….in order to become a god I have to find my angel?" Belldandy again took his hands in hers as she replied and Holy Bell withdrew into Belldandy "Not quite. An angel is a physical manifestation of your heart and soul. When god or goddess is deemed ready to partner with their angel they are given an angel's egg. They're angel is born from this egg and much as every human is different every god and goddess is different and so are their angels. No two souls or hearts are exactly alike so each angel is a unique manifestation of their god or goddess's heart and soul."

"So how do I get an angel's egg if I'm not already a god?" Belldandy smiled as she replied "Your egg will be given to you once you are ready. Receiving an angel is not the hardest part of the test. Your angel is a reflection of your heart and soul. Accepting your angel, your heart and soul as they are is the true test. Your angel is your truest self without any restrictions or any outside influences. It is a reflection of how you see your heart and soul. Keiichi will you please stand in front of the mirror for me?"

As Keiichi moved to stand in front of the mirror that Belldandy had appeared from she moved to stand behind him. She wrapped one arm around him with her hand on his heart while the other hand took his hand and laced their fingers together. "What are you doing Belldandy?" Keiichi asked with confusion in his eyes. Belldandy smiled at him in the mirror and squeezed his hand gently as she replied " I'm going to show you what your angel would look like if you had your angel now. Just look into your eyes in the mirror."

As he turned his attention from Belldandy's eyes to his own he saw the mirror begin to glow white. As the light grew in intensity he was forced to shut his eyes against the blinding white light. When the light faded and he was able to see again he found himself and Belldandy shrouded in darkness "Where are we?" he asked "We are inside your heart Keiichi this is your idea of what your heart looks like at this moment." They both turned as they heard the sound of rattling metal. Keiichi was shocked by what he saw.

The reflection of his angel was cloaked in black and tightly bound by thick black chains surrounded in darkness. The only part of his face that was visible was a strand of lank dirty blonde hair and eyes so sunken into their sockets that it was nearly impossible to discern what color they might be. Looking closer Keiichi saw that they were a dark blue. "W-What does this mean?" he stammered in his shock at seeing this visage of his heart and soul.

Belldandy gently wrapped her arms around him as she sadly explained. "This is the current state of your heart and soul Keiichi. The darkness and chains you see are from the trials you have gone through. You have been through so much pain and suffering that this is your way of protecting yourself from coming to more harm. More so than that however it is your way of protecting those you care about from yourself."

She looked into his eyes as she continued to explain "You are afraid of getting hurt yourself but you are more afraid of hurting those close to you in some way. Even though you know you would gladly harm yourself first. You would break your own heart to spare another such pain. This is proof of that."

"If this is the state of my angel now than how can I ever become a god? No one would want anyone with a heart and soul like that." Keiichi said despairingly as he tried to gently pull away from her warm arms. Belldandy smiled softly at him as she gave her reply and simply held him tighter. "I would. Watch closely my dear Keiichi. Holy Bell come forth."

As Holy Bell's form once again appeared before his eyes the reflection of his soul made it's first reaction since their arrival. His reflection began to struggle and push against the chains that bound him in an effort to reach Holy Bell who began to move towards him. As she reached him Holy Bell gently cupped his face in her hands and began to gently remove the black wrappings from around his head.

With his face now visible Keiichi could clearly see the scars on his angels face. They were numerous and terrible. Thick ropy scars covered nearly every part of his face, only his eyes were untouched. "It looks almost like someone has taken a knife…" Keiichi began

"That is exactly what someone has done." Belldandy replied "Each and every time someone hurt you they have done harm to your heart. While the scars may not be visible on the outside they are very apparent on the inside. But for now watch Holy Bell and see what miracles pure, unconditional love can work upon a person's heart." She took his hand in hers and stood beside him as they watched Holy Bell tend to his angel.

As Holy Bell gently ran her fingertips over every scar Keiichi was surprised to see his tears slide down his angels face. Holy Bell gently wrapped her arms around his angel and while looking into his dark blue eyes began to gently kiss each and every scar. As she moved from one side of his face to the other Keiichi was surprised to find tears falling down his own face.

As his vision blurred he felt a soft touch gently wiping away his tears. Belldandy held him close as she wrapped her arms around him and he in turn gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned to rest his head on her shoulder but was stopped by Belldandy's gentle touch on his cheek. As she looked into his eyes she drew his face closer to hers. "Belldandy what are you…"

His question went unanswered as he felt Belldandys lips gently kiss each of the tears streaming down his face. As she gently kissed his tears and then his eyes Keiichi felt himself draw her closer and held her tighter simply wanting to enjoy the warmth and love he felt coming from her as much as possible. As she finished she pulled back slightly and looked him full in the eyes.

Keiichi found himself lost in the depths of her blue eyes. The love and compassion she held in them for him was beyond his understanding. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't fell himself moving forward and holding her closer than before. All he could think about was the love he saw in her eyes and of someway to repay it.

It is said that kissing was invented when words were no longer adequate to describe one's feelings. As his lips met Belldandys in a gentle kiss this was the last coherent thought that crossed his mind. 'Whoever said that must have had a god or goddess to truly bless them with their love.'

A/N

So what do you think? This chapter was actually supposed to be the start of another story called Moments. OMG is full of these moments, moments where you can clearly see K1 and Bell falling deeper in love with each other. I can't tell you how many times I have seen a simple picture of Bell and K1 smiling at each other in the manga. Their love for each other is so clearly written on both their faces. I think this is part of what draws so many to OMG. Fans from all walks of life can understand exactly what K1 and Belldandy are feeling. Mr. Fujishima has done an excellent job and I hope he will continue writing this wonderful story. I hope I will be able to do it justice. As I wrote to a reviewer I am having trouble getting everything the way I want for this story. I want it to be done to the best of my abilities. After all it is very hard to improve on a story like this that is so beloved by so many, again I hope I can do it justice. Please read and review. I will update as often as I am able.


	3. Chapter 3

Truly Blessed Ch. 2

As Keiichi and Belldandy slowly ended their kiss Keiichi was stunned at what he saw happening to his angel. Much as he and Belldandy had done a moment ago, Keiichi watched as Holy Bell gently cupped his angel's face in her hands and softly kissed him. It was not the kiss that caught his attention however.

It was the scars on his angel's face. They were gone. "How is that possible?" Keiichi asked Belldandy in a stunned voice.

"Because I love you." She replied "This is one of the miracles that true, unconditional love is capable of my dear Keiichi. Time may heal all wounds, but love can erase all scars. Every life lived is a love story in one way or another. New life is made from the love that two people feel for one another, from the moment we are brought into this world we are surrounded by love. The love of our parents nurtures and protects us as we grow; the love we feel as children teaches us how we should treat others and how to make our feelings known. As we grow older and begin to move out into the world we search for that love. We seek it out in an attempt to find that love and make it a permanent part of our lives and the cycle begins anew. As we grow older still we teach our children this love and affection and watch as they begin search for this love in their own lives and watch as they begin their own families. As we watch our children's children grow and search for that love for themselves the years pass by and our own love grows ever stronger, bound not only by the love we shared in the beginning but also by all the many years of experiences we have shared. Each moment of we spend with our loved ones only makes this love grow stronger. Each year that passes binds us tighter to one another. Even in the end when death is near our family is gathered around us with the last thing we feel as we slip away is their love. There may be tears and much sorrow on that day but love is present overall. Even once we step into the other side there is still love all around us of the loved ones that have gone before and who wait patiently on the other side for us. All of our lives are a love story, we are surrounded by it from our birth and long after our death. Time may be infinite but love is eternal. Love makes time worth spending. Every challenge we face in this life is made easier by having one who loves us beside us. We draw strength from each other and while our trials will only grow more difficult as we grow older as long as our loved ones are by our side we will be able to overcome them."

As Holy Bell gently ended the kiss and gently wrapped her arms around his angel Keiichi looked on in awe as he saw his angel's unscarred face for the first time. Without the scars marring his face Keiichi could only describe his angel as fit for a god. It was his eyes however that truly caught his attention. While still dark in color they no longer held the same dark feelings of hopelessness and pain as before. As his angel looked at Holy Bell Keiichi saw a small spark of warmth enter his angel's eyes. 'He loves her.' Keiichi realized 'She loves him in spite of his scars and all the darkness surrounding him. She is able to see past all of that and loves him still and he loves her for that. Having no other reason than she sees him for who he truly is and he loves her for it. If this is how Holy Bell feels about my angel then is this how Belldandy feels about me?' Keiichi wondered to himself as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around Belldandy.

Belldandy simply wrapped her arms around him, rested her head on his shoulder and waited patiently as he thought through this revelation. 'If Holy Bell is a reflection of Belldandy's heart and soul and she loves my angel than Belldandy must….' Smiling softly to himself as he came to the only answer that he could.

"Belldandy…I'm ready to make my wish now." Belldandy smiled at him as she replied "Alright my dear hold on to me and we'll return to your room." "What about Holy Bell?" Keiichi asked as he watched Holy Bell and his angel as they looked deep into the others eyes completely lost to the rest of existence.

"I am certain that she is right where she wishes to be. I will not part her from one that makes her so happy and that she loves so much. "Belldandy replied with a smile as she pulled them out of Keiichi's heart. "She will still come if I call for her and…" as they returned to Keiichi's dorm room once again in front of the mirror Belldandy looked into Keiichi's eyes "besides if I am with the one my heart belongs to than why shouldn't she be with the one her heart belongs to." As Belldandy reluctantly separated herself from Keiichi she looked at him and asked "Now what is your wish my dear Keiichi?" As Keiichi looked into her eyes and saw the pure, unconditional love she held for him Keiichi gave voice to his heart's greatest desire.

"I wish….I wish that the deepest desire of the goddess Belldandy's heart will be granted"

Before Belldandy could voice her surprise at Keiichi's wish the mark on her forehead began to glow with a bright blue light. As the light grew brighter it rose quickly into the heavens drawing Belldandy off of her feet and into the air with the power it possessed. As quickly as the light had appeared it was gone. Keiichi had only a moment to realize that the absence of the light had caused Belldandy to fall unconscious. Barely managing to reach her before she hit the floor he did the only thing he could and used his body to protect her. As he held her in his arms he marveled at how it felt to hold her. 'She's so light….and she feels so good in my arms….so very right…like she was made for me.'

Before Keiichi could ponder this thought further Belldandy awoke with a small moan. "Are you alright?" Keiichi asked with concern plain in his voice. "You're not hurt are you?" Belldandy smiled softly at his concern as she slowly became aware of the fact that she was in Keiichi's arms. "Yes I'm perfectly alright. I just needed a moment for my body to recover from the drain on my powers the wish required." "Good. Now don't ever do that again or at least warn me first so I can be there to help you. I nearly didn't reach you in time."

"That is one of the things I love most about you." At Keiichi's look of confusion she continued "You always looking out for everyone around you." Keiichi blushed lightly at her praise as he mumbled a reply. "If I have the ability to help then I am obligated to do so or at least do what I can. I won't just turn away from someone in need…."

"Your heart won't let you." Keiichi simply nodded as Belldandy finished his sentence. She blushed softly as she took advantage of the fact that Keiichi still held her to wrap her arms around his neck and snuggle her face into his shoulder. Keiichi blushed as he realized what she was doing and to his surprise that he instinctively held her tighter. 'This just feels so right. If any other girl I had just met for the first time had done this I would have dropped them without a thought and yet with her…..I don't want to let go. '

With each lost in the feel of the other's arms it took a moment for Belldandy to realize the phone was ringing. "Oh! That's probably about the wish you made Keiichi dear." As Keiichi held her still she tried again to capture his attention. "Keiichi dear…you need to put me down so I can answer the phone." As Belldandy's voice slowly filtered through his distracted mind a single thought came to the front of his mind. 'I don't want to let her go.'

So he acted on the first reasonable solution to come to mind. He carried Belldandy over to the phone and carefully sat down with her still cradled in his arms. Belldandy blushed lightly as she realized that rather than let go of her Keiichi would rather find a way to get done what needed to be and still hold her even if it was difficult for him. The ringing of the phone once again brought her back to the present as she moved to answer it.

"Morisato residence, Belldandy speaking….this is about the wish that was just received…it was approved….Yes I understand…Thank you very much, goodbye.' As Belldandy hung up the phone and turned to face him her conversation finally brought him back to the present.

"So your wish was granted?" Keiichi asked as Belldandy once again snuggled into his arms with a contented smile on her face. "Yes my dear Keiichi. Now we'll be able to-"

"MORISATO!"

Belldandy and Keiichi jumped as the booming voice of Ootaki made them aware that they were no longer alone as the entirety of his dorm was now standing in his doorway "HOW DARE YOU BRING A WOMAN INTO OUR SANCTURARY OF MANLINESS! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT BREAK THE RULES!"

Before Keiichi could even open his mouth to explain he found himself and Belldandy along with a few of his more important possessions outside of his now former dorm. "We'll send you the rest of your stuff once you find a new place, and we fixed your bike for you." Ootaki said as he lowered a few small boxes to him and threw him the keys to his motorcycle. 'Oops, guess I was so distracted I forgot about the dorms no women rule. Oh well nothing to be done for it now. At least I have an idea of where we can sleep tonight. I'm sure he won't mind if we stay just one night.'

"I'm sorry" Keiichi turned to Belldandy and saw the worried look on her face. "For what?" "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been kicked out of your dorm. Now you have no place to stay and it's all my fault." She answered as she lowered her eyes to the ground not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Belldandy" She looked and was surprised to find not disappointment in his eyes but concern and understanding. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should have remembered the rule about women in our dorm and told you earlier." "But now you have nowhere to stay tonight."

"Oh don't worry about that." Keiichi waved off her concerns with a smile. "I already know exactly where we'll stay tonight. I have an old teacher that lives fairly close by. He won't mind if we stay tonight." "An old teacher?" "Mmm and more importantly a very good friend. He's helped me a great deal since we met when I was young."

As Keiichi tied the few small boxes to his motorcycle he remembered something important about the place he would be going too. 'That's right his place isn't in the best part of town. I'll have to be careful, if it was just me it would be alright but with Belldandy there we'll be a big target.'

"Belldandy" she looked up from her place in his Beemer's sidecar "The part of town we'll be going too isn't far from here but it isn't the best part of town to be in this late at night. Keep your eyes open and whatever happens don't leave my side alright?" Belldandy nodded as Keiichi climbed on his bike and they started on their way.

As they made their way towards their destination each was lost in their own thoughts. 'I hope nothing happens on our way there. If it does though.' As he snuck a quick glance towards Belldandy he was surprised by the feeling of protectiveness that welled up inside of him at the thought of her getting hurt. 'I'll just have to make sure nothing happens to her.'

As Belldandy looked around at their surrounding she noticed the buildings they passed by were slowly becoming more and more decrepit. Keiichi's dorm while old was well cared for and due to the students being required to maintain the building it was still in very good shape. The buildings here however were in a state of terrible disrepair and only looked worse the farther they went along.

'I wonder why the buildings here are in such a state' she thought as she passed a small home with broken windows and a door that was nearly falling off it's hinges. 'I'll have to ask Keiichi later about it.' As she finished this thought she noticed a pair of lights following them. "Keiichi dear" she began as she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket to get his attention.

"I see them Bell." He answered. She was surprised at the change in his voice as well as the shortening of her name. Before when they had been alone it had been quiet and calm, now it was a low growl almost threatening. Keiichi smiled as he reassured her, his voice once again that same calm, quiet tone. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Still better try to lose them just to be safe."

He quickly turned off the lights on his bike, cut the engine, and used the remaining momentum to turn into the first available side street he found himself facing a dead end. 'Ah…just my luck….not the situation I wanted to be in tonight. Ah well nothing for it now but to deal with it.'

"Belldandy" she turned to him as he outlined his plan. "I'm sorry about this. We don't have long before they find us back here if they are who I think they are. Stay behind me and make sure to keep your back to the wall. Let me see if I can talk our way out of this." As he finished speaking and they arranged themselves so their backs were to the wall with Belldandy behind him. Not a moment later the car that had been following them turned into the street flooding the area with light from the headlights as three large men stepped out.

Belldandy instinctively stepped back as she felt the malice and killing intent emanating from the three men as they moved towards them. 'These men…their aura's are completely black. They…this isn't the first time they've done this.' The icy feeling of fear began to wrap itself around her heart as the men came level with them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" At the sound of Keiichi's voice Belldandy felt the fear surrounding her heart fall away and be replaced with a warm feeling of certainty. 'That's right Keiichi asked me to trust him. He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me and I trust him.' Keiichi's voice had once again changed from the calm one he used with her to the low threatening tone from before.

"Hehe yeah I think you can help us out." The largest man in the middle began as he leered at Belldandy who shivered under his gaze. "See we were hoping to find some female company tonight but we haven't had much luck. You however have this pretty girl all to yourself. We were hoping you might be in the mood to share."

Keiichi fought to keep his voice controlled as anger flooded through his veins at just what they were insinuating "Help you…hmmm perhaps but it's all up to my friend here." He turned his head slightly towards Belldandy as he asked her "Do you want to go with them or would you rather stay with me?" As Belldandy shook her head no and stepped closer to Keiichi he turned back to the three men and gave them his answer.

"Well sorry but it looks like your still out of luck. My friend here would rather stay with me so why don't you get back in your car and go back where you came from. You won't be getting any help from me tonight."

"Hmph I don't think you understand boy. We weren't making a request." The largest man growled as he stepped toward Keiichi so the two were mere inches apart. "Hand over the girl and we'll let you go." Keiichi took one step back as he caught the heavy odor of alcohol on the man's breath. He readied himself as he answered.

"No. If you want her then come see if you can take her. You won't get close enough to touch her."

"I'll kill you and then we'll see how much fun we can have with that girl of yours before we kill her too." The man yelled as he pulled a knife and swung at Keiichi's throat or rather where his throat had been. The next moment he was screaming in pain as he held his now broken arm. The fractured bones glistened in the light from the car as the other two men looked on.

Keiichi took advantage of the pain the man was in to hit him with a solid right hook and knock him unconscious. "If you don't want to end up like your friend here I suggest you leave." He growled the threat evident in his voice.

The man on the right backed up slightly as his partner on the left rushed towards Keiichi. "I'll teach you a lesson punk for hurting one of ours. I'll tear you apart!" The men yelled as he charged forward his hands aiming for Keiichi's throat. The man was surprised when instead of backing down or trying to dodge Keiichi simply stood there. He was more surprised when Keiichi stopped his charge and met his hands with his own.

"Idiot. Weren't you listening when I said that you wouldn't get close enough to touch her?" 'What is this kid made of? He shrugged off my charge like it was nothing and didn't even flinch when faced with an armed opponent. Plus charging into him felt like I ran into a steel wall.' However he didn't have time to ponder on his thoughts before Keiichi brought him back to painful reality. As he collapsed to the ground with his left knee shattered his last thought before he faded into unconsciousness was wondering how the kid had managed to shatter his knee without him even being able to see his movements.

"So do you want to try your luck or are you going to be smart and take your friends and leave?" Keiichi asked as he directed his attention to the final man. The man shook his head in fear and quickly gathered his unconscious friends and left.

Keiichi turned to Belldandy to see her back against the wall shaking slightly "Are you alright Bell?" At the sound of his voice she rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his neck. Keiichi frowned as he felt her shaking and gently wrapped his arms around her as he comforted her. "Easy Bell, everything is fine. They're gone and you're alright so everything is fine."

After a few minutes Belldandy finally found her voice again. "Keiichi it's not me I was worried about. You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me and you didn't. But you didn't say anything about yourself. I was so worried when those men attacked you. I...I didn't want anything to happen to you and…I don't want you to lose you now that I've finally gotten my wish." She said as she held tighter to him, her fear of losing him evident in her voice and actions.

"What was your wish Bell?" Keiichi asked her as he gently brought her eyes up to meet his own. Belldandy blushed softly as she answered with a beautiful smile "You wished for the deepest desire of my heart to be granted and it was. I'm going to stay beside you forever my dear Keiichi. Wherever you are I will be there beside you for as long as you want me to be." Keiichi smiled softly at her as he replied. "Well spending forever with you sounds just about perfect. Besides not every guy has a goddess like you wanting to stay with him forever. I just hope I can make you happy Bell."

"You already have my dear Keiichi." As they stood for a few more minutes in the dark street Keiichi began to realize just how lucky he was. This girl, no this goddess Belldandy for some reason had decided that he and he alone was worthy of her heart. At that moment he resolved to do everything he could to pass the test and become a god so that they could truly be together forever. 'Besides being able to see her smile like that is worth whatever I have to do to make it happen.'

_A/N_

_Alright so here is Chapter 2. As always let me know what you think. Fight scenes are not my forte so any advice you can give me on that would be helpful. Also I am currently on vacation and it's been a few days since I've been able to find some time alone in a quiet place to write. I've got so many ideas for the directions this story can take bouncing around in my head it's a little difficult to keep myself on track. I already have a rough idea of the next chapter but I probably won't update until after my vacation. In the meantime I'll try to write as much as I can. Thanks for reading and please review._


End file.
